


The Birthday Present

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock asks John what he wants for his birthday.  He says surprise me.  Sherlock does.





	1. Chapter 1

“John, what do you want for your birthday?”, asked one consulting detective of his spouse.

John, running late for work and not really thinking said, “I don’t know Sherlock, surprise me.” He then ran down the steps and out the door wishing for his spouse’s ability to hail a cab out of thin air. Miraculously one pulled up right in front of him and disgorged a passenger. John hopped in, the conversation with his husband all but forgotten.

 

Sherlock alit from another cab at St Bart’s, thrilled with his idea for John’s birthday gift. “If only Molly were up for it!” He rather thought she would be if he phrased it right.

Finding her in the lab by herself, a body on the gurney in front of her, Sherlock took a deep breath and said, “Molly, would you consider having sex with both John and I tonight. It’s John’s birthday and I want to surprise him.”

Molly dropped her scalpel into the open chest cavity of the man on the slab. “Wha, what did you just say Sherlock?” She sounded a little flustered and maybe, excited?

“Sex Molly! Would you consider having a threesome with John and I tonight? It’s his birthday. As you know, he’s bi-sexual and I don’t want him to miss women so much that he leaves me. Ordinarily I don’t share well with others but in this case I’ll make an exception. Are you game?” He looked her over as he asked. 

Molly had a strange expression on her face and was slightly flushed as she said, “A threesome?? Um, ok, sure. What time?” She’d started looking for the scalpel as she spoke.

Well that was easy, Sherlock thought to himself. “How about seven? Oh, and Molly,”, Sherlock was half out the door as he spoke, “wear your hair down.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday John!

Text from Molly: Sherlock! Are you serious about, um, tonight?

Why would I have asked you if I wasn’t? SH

Well, should I bring anything, like a present? And what should I wear?

Molly, you are the present! And don’t get all fancy, you probably won’t be wearing it long. SH

 

Sherlock spent the time before John returned from work cleaning the flat. Granted Molly had seen it before but John would have a fit if there were body parts and dirty pants laying around with company coming. He also may or may not have watched porn that included women since his experience there was nonexistent. 

 

When John came through the door a little before six, it was to a clean(er) flat, a nice fire in the fireplace, dinner spread out on the coffee table and a good bottle of wine. “Wow,” John looked around, “I should say surprise me more often.”

Sherlock smiled and handed his husband a glass of wine along with a warm kiss. “Sit down and eat John. And Happy Birthday! But this isn’t your present, this is just the warm-up.”

“Warm-up? To what?”, John sat down on the couch and dug into his plate of food. “This is really good. Did you cook?”

“Very funny. You know I don’t cook. No, this is courtesy of Mycroft for your birthday.” Sherlock sat down next to his husband and picked up his fork. “As is the wine. He sent several bottles so drink up.”

Quiet fell on the flat for the next few minutes as food was sampled, wine was drunk and John fed bits of his entree to his husband. Sherlock had gained weight since they’d become an item but John still watched his food intake to make sure he ate enough. He was a doctor after all.

As Sherlock was clearing away the dinner debris, John suddenly remembered, “so if not this, then what is my birthday present?”

Sherlock glanced at the clock, ten minutes until Molly. “Drink up John. The wine is too good to waste. Do you want to take a shower?”

“Um, no. I actually took one at work. One of the Carter twins threw up on me.” John followed Sherlock into the kitchen. “Sherlock, what is my present??”

The bell rang. “Sherlock?!?!”

Sherlock started to go answer the door but turned around at the last second, “ A threesome with Molly and I. Drink up John.” And he vanished down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock never fails to surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John could lose his mind or enjoy his present.

John was still standing in the same spot with his mouth open when Sherlock and Molly came in. Molly looked lovely with her hair down around her shoulders and light make-up on. 

Molly walked over to John and said, “Happy Birthday John!”, gave him a light kiss on the lips and put his hand on her breast. “I hope you enjoy tonight. Ever since Sherlock asked me, I haven’t been able to think of anything else.”

John realized his hand was caressing Molly’s breast and his thumb had found her nipple and was lightly teasing it. Against his will images of the possibilities of the evening went through his head and he felt himself getting hard. Wrenching his mind back to the present, he looked at his husband briefly, then Molly and said firmly, “Is this something you really want to do? You’re not saying yes because you want to get into Sherlock’s pants are you?”

Molly turned red but said, “While that has been on my mind for a long time John, I have to confess I think about both of you and this would be fulfilling a fantasy.” She moved closer still, wrapped her arms around John’s neck and kissed him hard, then moved to his neck while unbuttoning his shirt.

John however had one more issue to take care of before he indulged in his “present”. “And my husband knows that I’m never going to miss women so much that I’d leave him, the love of my life, for it, right?” And he stared at Sherlock.

Sherlock was still standing by the door, watching Molly nuzzle John’s neck. He looked up, smiled and nodded to John. “Yes John, I know. Now can we get started?” And he moved in behind Molly to smell her hair and grind against her ass.

“Oh god yes,” said John and started to lift Molly’s t-shirt. “If you want to stop at any time Molly, just say so.”

Molly said, “I know John. We’re good.” She had John’s shirt unbuttoned by this point and was running her hands through his chest hair. “God you look good.” She pulled his shirt out of his jeans and started licking her way down his neck to his chest, taking one nipple between her teeth and lightly grazing it.

John had Molly’s shirt over her head and was struggling with the hooks on her bra. Sherlock added his assistance and expertly undid the hook in the back allowing the men access to her breasts.

Molly stopped her exploration of John to lean back against Sherlock’s chest and enjoy two men feeling her breasts. Sherlock’s big hands covered them easily then John’s hands took their place as his moved down to her jeans and ran his hands over her denim covered ass. Molly moaned then turned around in the men’s arms and said, “Sherlock, you’re over dressed.” She rubbed her hands over Sherlock’s cheekbones, said “I’ve always wanted to do that.”, and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly as her hands moved to his shirt buttons.

John, erection pressed against Molly’s ass, took the moment to unbutton Molly’s jeans and slip them down. He slid his fingers into her lacy thong, pulled it down as well then slid his fingers into her wetness.

Molly moaned aloud at this point. She had Sherlock’s shirt off and was caressing his erection through his trousers. She unbuttoned and unzipped them and massaged the wet tip of his cock through the material of his pants.

Sherlock, for his part, was kissing his spouse and smiling at him between kisses. “Oh, wait a second.” Everyone stopped and looked at him confused. “I started this fire and we have this excellent wine. Why don’t we move to the area in front of the fire while I get Molly a glass of wine.” He untangled himself and moved to the kitchen calling, “and for god’s sake, would everyone remove the rest of their clothes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is the gift that keeps on giving! You can have him do the most obnoxious, insane things and it’s believable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex!

Sherlock made his way into the kitchen where he opened the wine, poured three glasses and then hurriedly removed his clothes. As he picked up the glasses and made his way back to the others, he loudly said, “Clothes had better have been removed!” 

In the sitting room, his partners were both naked and Sherlock took a moment to appreciate the picture. John, looking beautiful as always, was coming towards him, partially erect, to take the glasses from his hands and hand one to Molly. 

She was standing by the fire, hair falling around her shoulders and the fire making her skin look warm and inviting. Sherlock had never been interested in women and had little to no experience with them. However, after his porn watching he concluded that Molly was probably nicely shaped if he was into such things. He fully intended to be an active participant in the goings on and wanted to please both of his partners. However, he figured that if he got lost he could always blame the wine or look to John’s body for inspiration. (“Note to self: clitoris is probably not a sexy word and should, maybe, hold questions about it and anything else until tomorrow!”) Molly came towards Sherlock and ran her hands over his chest then kissed her way down to his groin. Despite himself, Sherlock felt himself responding. As Molly nuzzled his swelling cock with her nose in his pubic hair, he found he was very much looking forward to the rest of the evening. He reached over and pulled John to him for a long, lingering kiss as Molly took his cock in her mouth.

Sherlock had to admit that her technique, while different than John’s, was very nice. He closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations and only opened them when he heard Molly gasp. John had moved behind her and had begun to lick her asshole. At a sign from John, Sherlock disengaged long enough to sit down. He pulled her back into position around his cock while the new angle allowed John easier access to Molly’s pussy. John got behind her and licked and suckled, pulling her lips into his mouth and sucking then licking her clit. Evidently he was doing a good job if Molly’s moans were anything to go by. Vowing to get into the proceedings a little more, Sherlock put his hands in her hair and begun to fuck her face with enthusiasm.

His eyes closed, Sherlock didn’t see what happened next but the change in rhythm made him open his eyes to see that John had moved behind Molly and inserted his cock. As John gripped her hips and started to move, Molly pulled off Sherlock and looked up at him. “I want both of you at once. Will you do me in the ass Sherlock?”

Now if Sherlock were in any other position, he would be stunned by the words and actions coming from Molly. However, while part of him knew he should be floored, the biggest part of him was stunned and highly aroused. 

“”Jesus Molly,” John panted, “are you sure?” (Sherlock was secretly pleased to see John never lost his rhythm even at such a moment!). “You don’t have to do this. We’ll be pleased no matter what.”

Molly pulled off Sherlock again and moved away from John. “OK, understand something. This has been a raging fantasy for a long time. When Sherlock suggested it, it was a dream come true. And besides, if I was going to do a threesome and be double penetrated, who better than you two to do it with. I trust you guys! So,” Molly threw herself on the rug and began to lightly tease her clit, “can we please get back to the sex???”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully, if Sherlock asked me that question I’d probably launch myself at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Was discussing Johnlock on Twitter recently and this happened.


End file.
